Only One - 2 Because
by Chy GLASSend.N
Summary: Sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan 'pertunangan' mungkin untuk sebagian orang hal itu adalah suatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau umur keduanya berbeda cukup jauh? Masalah apa saja yang akan terjadi diantara mereka? "Jadi tunanganmu adalah anak dari Namikaze-san yang masih berumur 12 tahun? / "A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak butuh Sasuke-nii..."


Jika kau menyukai seseorang bukankah kau akan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya, bahkan memberi semua waktu yang kau punya agar bisa bersama sekaligus menjaganya. Tapi jika hal yang kau lakukan malah membuat pasanganmu merasa bersalah karena mengambil semua waktumu? Apa yang akan kau katakan untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu?

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Only One © Chy GLASSend.N** **  
** **Rating: masih T** **  
** **Genre: sudah ane pastikan "Romance"** **  
** **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.** **  
**  
Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!  
Author's note: "Bagian Kedua!"

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **~ Second** **Because ~**

Berlatar belakang hari yang cukup cerah kali ini. Di sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Pemuda dengan surai pirang yang sangat amat mencolok melewati deretan rumah yang berjejer rapi di samping jalan. Langkahnya yang cukup pendek membuatnya lambat menuju ke rumah.

"Tumben sekali Sasuke-nii tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini"

Benar sekali, Naruto kini tengah berjalan sendirian. Beberapa menit yang lalu tunangannya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke memberinya kabar lewat ponsel jika ia tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada rapat mendadak.

"Gimana rasanya jadi Sasuke-nii? Tiap hari sibuk sama pekerjaannya. Pasti melelahkan" gerutu Naruto, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Memang benar, setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, Sasuke sudah diperintahkan untuk mengurus secara penuh perusahaan milik orang tuanya. Bahkan waktu untuk berlibur pun amat sangat jarang.

"Tadaima"

Naruto melepas sepatunya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar sesampainya di rumah. Dilemparkan tas sekolahnya keatas ranjang yang berukuran cukup besar. Tak lama ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah selesai memakai pakaian lengkap, Naruto menuruni tangga untuk menyapa para penghuni rumah.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang dipanggil. "Apa mereka sedang pergi? Sepertinya tadi juga tidak ada yang menjawab salamku"

Kaki Naruto beralih melangkah ke ruang tamu. "Kaa-san?" dipanggilnya sosok yang ia temui.

"Oh Naruto? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kaa-san mau kemana dengan pakaian serapi itu?"

"Begini, bisa Kaa-san minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan?"

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san ingin pergi mengunjungi teman Kaa-san yang ada di Rumah Sakit. Ia baru saja kecelakaan, tapi tiba-tiba Tou-san mu menelpon agar Kaa-san membawakan barangnya yang tertinggal"

"Jadi Kaa-san ingin aku mengantarkan barang Tou-san yang ketinggalan?"

"Benar. Bagaimana, apa kau bisa?"

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang mengantarkannya"

"Ah Terima Kasih. Ini semua berkas yang Tou-san perlukan. Bawa ini ke Mangekyo Inc. ya" pinta Kushina sambil memberikan amplop besar berisi berkas-berkas.

"Mangekyo Inc.? Bukankah itu Kantornya Sasuke-nii?"

"Iya, katanya Tou-san mu sedang rapat disana. Kau tau tempatnya kan?"

 _Jadi rapat yang Sasuke-nii maksud adalah dengan Tou-san_. "Iya aku tau. Aku akan berangkat sekarang Kaa-san" Naruto pun berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati Naru-chan"

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Sampailah Naruto di Stasiun, karena jarak Mangekyo Inc. agak jauh, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk naik Kereta saja. Tak lama menunggu, Kereta sudang datang, banyak penumpang yang masuk kedalam Kereta. Hingga akhirnya Kereta penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia yang saling berdesakan.

 _Ukh.. tidak kusangka akan seramai ini_. Untuk sampai ke perusahaan itu, paling tidak dibutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Seperti yang Author ceritakan, karena saking berdesakannya maka banyak penumpang yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk termasuk Naruto. Posisi Naruto berada di dekat pintu karena stasiun berikutnya adalah tempat ia turun.

 **SIGN**

 _Eh? Sepertinya ada yang menyentuhku, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku ya?_

Pintu Kereta terbuka menandakan ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto langsung keluar dari Kereta dan berjalan keluar peron untuk mencari taksi yang akan membawanya ke perusahaan Sasuke.

Setelah mendapat taksi, sampailah ia di Perusahaan milik Uchiha. Tak lupa Naruto membayar ongkos taksi yang ia naiki. "Benar disini" ucapnya pelan sambil memperhatikan gedung didepannya.

Mangekyo Inc. merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar dan terkenal di Jepang yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha. Naruto kini telah menuju ke bagian Informasi. Asa seseorang yang ia kenal disana. "Anko-san"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, sang pegawai pun menoleh ke depan meja yang ada dihadapannya. "Ah Naruto ya?"

"Benar, apa kabar Anko-san"

"Aku baik. Lama tidak bertemu ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja"

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai besar ya. Padahal pertama kali Sasuke-sama membawamu kesini saat kau masih berumur 7 tahun. Kau juga bertambah manis"

"Hehehe benarkah? Tapi dilihat dari manapun aku ini laki-laki lho. Anda juga bertambah cantik"

"Ah kau bisa saja. Apa kau kemari mencari Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak. Aku kemari untuk mengantar berkas milik Tou-san"

"Minato-san? Oh sepertinya ia baru saja selesai rapat dengan Sasuke-sama, mereka ada dilantai 4. Mau Aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto"

"Jaa Anko-san"

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **NARUTO POV**

Waktu pertama kali aku kesini, Sasuke-nii lah yang mengajakku. Umurku masih 7 tahun dan saat itu jugalah aku bertemu Anko-san. Ia merupakan karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan milik Sasuke-nii. Ia sangat ramah dan begitu baik padaku. Sejak awal Anko-san sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah tunangan Sasuke-nii.

 **Flashback**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke-nii mengajakku ke perusahaan milik keluarganya. Walaupun saat itu aku masih belum mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud dengan perusahaan.

"Jadi gedung tinggi ini milik Sasuke-nii?"

"Bukan. Ini milik Tou-san, aku hanya bekerja disini"

"Bekerja? Bukankah Sasuke-nii masih sekolah. Apakah boleh?"

"Karena ini perintah dari Tou-san, jadi apa boleh buat"

"Kalau begitu Naru juga ingin bekeja disini"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Agar bisa menemani Sasuke-nii hehehe"

"Tidak boleh"

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihat Naru kelelahan karena mengurus perusahaan ini. Jadi biarkan Sasuke-nii saja yang bekerja untuk Naru"

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-nii yang akan kelelahan. Naru tidak mau"

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Nah lebih baik kita masuk sekarang"

"Hmm" anggukku sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke-nii. Kami menuju ke bagian Informasi yang ada di bagian depan. Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Anko-san. Dia menyambut kami dengan sangat ramah.

"Selamat Datang Sasuke-sama" sambutnya ramah

"Hn"

Kulihat ia menoleh padaku. "Siapa anak manis yang Anda bawa ini?"

"Ini Naruto"

"Ha-Halo..."

"Waa.. benar-benar manis. Aku jadi ingin 'memakannya'.."

"Enyahkan pikiran itu. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan 'memakannya'.."

"Makan? Apa Sasuke-nii lapar" ucapku polos

"Kyaaa... Kemarilah biar Nee-san beri pelukan" kulihat ia mulai mencak-mencak tak jelas. Aku sedikit merasa takut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke-nii saat itu. Tapi aku tau Anko-san bukan orang jahat.

"Hentikan itu! Kau membuatnya takut" sahut Sasuke-nii

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku memeluknya Sasuke-sama"

"Tidak boleh! Bahkan aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun!"

Terkejut? Tentu, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke-nii yang terkesan membentak(?) atau mungkin sedikit protective bagiku.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali Sasuke-sama!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-nii, biarkan saja dia memelukku. Kurasa Anko-san orang yang baik"

"Mana boleh begitu! Naru adalah tunanganku! Jadi yang boleh menyentuhmu selain Kushina-san dan Minato-san hanyalah aku!"

"Eh? Begitu ya?" kataku lagi

"Hn"

Dan kurasakan saat itu ekspresi Anko-san langsung berubah sweatdrop(?) atau cengo mungkin. Entahlah aku juga kurang mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu... Tunangan? Kalau begitu dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato-san?"

"Hn" jawabnya membenarkan pertanyaan Anko

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Ternyata ia memang mirip Minato-san"

"Anda kenal dengan Tou-san ku?"

"Tentu saja. Beliau orang yang sangat ramah. Ia juga sering datang kemari. Nah Naru-chan, apa kau suka perempuan seperti Nee-san?"

"Anko!"

"Suka. Karena Anko-san orang yang baik"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Anko!"

"Menikah itu apa Sasuke-nii?"

"Sudahlah jangan dengarkan dia Naruto"

"Menikah itu artinya selamanya hidup bersama seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu Naru-chan"

"Seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, aku akan benar-benar menjahit mulutmu Anko!" ancam Sasuke. Dan yang diberi ancaman pun hanya bisa diam membeku. Takut kalau atasannya itu benar-benar akan menjahit mulutnya, atau lebih parah lagi –dipecat–

"Tidak bisa"

Mendengar suara sang tunangan, Sasuke pun kembali bertanya padanya. "Apanya yang tidak bisa Naru?"

"Walaupun Anko-san orang baik, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Anda. Karena aku hanya ingin Sasuke-nii yang selalu bersamaku"

"Eh!?"

Begitu polos dan bersihnya anak ini. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan semu merahnya dengan menggunakan tangan. Sementara Anko matanya kini berbinar-binar memancarkan cahaya nista. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kedua orang itupun hanya bisa bingung dibuatnya.

"Anda pasti orang yang sangat beruntung Sasuke-sama" ucapnya sambil 'menangis' tak jelas

"Hn. Ayo pergi Naruto"

"Hmm"

 **End Flashback**

Jika mengingat hal itu, rasanya aku ingin mati saja karena saking malunya. Dan begitulah pertemuanku dengan Anko-san. Dia berbeda dari karyawan lain, ia –sedikit– tidak takut dengan Sasuke-nii. Karena ituah aku bisa cepat akrab dengannya.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Naruto yang sudah berada di lantai 4 langsung mencari keberadaan Tou-sannya.

"Kira-kira Tou-san diruangan yang mana ya? Atau aku sms saja?"

Kini Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana untuk mencari handphone miliknya. Diketiknya satu demi satu huruf yang ada di keyword handphone tersebut dan segera mengirimnya. Tak lama satu pesan balasan telah membuat handphone Naruto bergetar. Di bukanya sms yang ternyata dari Tou-sannya itu.

"Ruang J0409?" gumamnya.

Ia kembali berjalan sambil melihat kesekitarnya ruang yang mana yang dimaksud. "J0404. J0405, J0406.. Eh?"

Dilihatnya satu ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, karena penasaran Naruto pun mendekati ruangan tersebut dan sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu. Melihat seseorang yang ia kenali, Naruto hendak memanggilnya. "Sa..." tapi sebelum ia memanggilnya, suara orang lain dari dalam ruangan menghentikan aksinya.

"Jadi tunanganmu adalah anak dari Namikaze-san yang masih berumur 12 tahun? Hahaha aku tidak menyangka seleramu adalah anak SMP Sasuke". Terlihat tunangannya –Uchiha Sasuke– sedang duduk di sofa bersama seorang laki-laki berambut putih sebahu dengan gigi mirip seperti ikan. "Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan. Bocah seperti itu biasanya selalu bersikap manja dan egois. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?"

 **DEG**

Hati Naruto entah kenapa menjadi sangat sakit.

"Selain itu kudengar kau juga mengantar dan menjemputnya ke sekolah. Melakukan hal seperti itu bagiku sungguh merepotkan. Apalagi dengan pekerjaanmu yang sangat banyak. Apa dia tidak bisa memahami hal itu?"

 **CTARR**

Bagai disambar kilat hati Naruto saat ini. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu seperti sayatan pisau yang mencabik-cabik hatinya.

"Naruto?"

Sedikit terkejut, Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. "To-Tou-san"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Tou-san bilang kan ruang J0409"

"Ah iya, aku... sedikit bingung dengan ruangannya jadi kukira disini"

Mendengar suara dari luar ruangan Sasuke segera beranjak keluar. "Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ah Sa..suke-nii. Tadi aku disuruh Kaa-san untuk mengantar berkas Tou-san yang tertinggal"

"Benar. Sebenarnya aku menyuruh Kushina, tapi karena ia ada perlu jadi Naruto yang mengantarnya"

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Tou-san. Permisi"

"Biar aku antar kau pulang" tawar Sasuke

"Tidak perlu!"

Belum hilang rasa sakit Naruto. Kini muncul pria yang satu lagi keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Ada ribut-ribut apa sebenarnya?"

"Ukh.." merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria tersebut.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya.

"Naruto" Tou-sannya kini memanggil dan dihiraukan pula oleh sang anak. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Biar aku kejar Minato-san" sahut Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang ialah segera keluar dari kantor itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan para karyawan yang menatapnya heran. Bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Anko yang terlihat khawatir dengan Naruto saat sampai di bagian Informasi.

"Eh.. Naruto? Ada apa?" panggil Anko dari belakang mejanya.

Lari. Lari dan terus berlari itulah yang dilakukan Naruto. Sampai ia kini sudah berada di luar Perusahaan milik Uchiha itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Kenapa aku menangis.. Hiks.."

Tak selang berapa lama, Sasuke sampai di lantai bawah. Segera ia menuju ke pintu keluar. Dicarinya sosok Naruto yang tidak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Merasa frustasi Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam untuk bertanya pada Anko.

"Anko apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Ah dia baru saja berlari keluar dan langsung pergi dengan taksi Sasuke-sama, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Naruto yang kulihat tadi.. sepertinya sedang menangis, dia bahkan tidak menyapaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Che" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Anko, Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan perempuan itu.

"Sasuke-sama anda mau kemana?" teriaknya

Sementara itu Naruto telah berada di Stasiun untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Kereta yang Naruto naiki telah terlihat dari kejauhan dan akan berhenti beberapa detik lagi di stasiun tersebut. sekitar 30 detik Kereta itu telah sampai di Stasiun. Perlahan pintu Kereta terbuka dan banyak penumpang yang berlalu lalang untuk keluar ataupun masuk kedalam Kereta termasuk Naruto tentunya. Kaki itu melangkah masuk dan..

 **GRAP**

Sesosok tangan pucat tiba-tiba menariknya paksa keluar dari Kereta. Naruto yang kaget dibuatnya hanya dapat menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa sang pelaku penarikan.

"Sa..suke-nii?"

Tampak dengan jelas urat-urat serta pembuluh darah sang Uchiha tengah bertengger dengan manisnya. Matanya yang mengisyaratkan kemarahan terpancar jelas disana. Dan yang pastinya membuat Naruto sedikit takut untuk memandangnya.

"Kau, ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Ke-Kemana"

"Ku antar kau pulang"

"Ti-Tidak mau!" bentak Naruto sambil melepaskan genggaman Sasuke

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak butuh Sasuke-nii untuk mengantarku!"

"NARUTO!" suara Sasuke seketika meninggi dan membuat para pengunjung Stasiun melihat kearahnya. Sedangkan Naruto merasa takut untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang mulai marah.

"Hi-Hiks.. Hiks..."

Air mata Naruto mulai keluar lagi. Melihat tunangannya yang menangis, Sasuke pun merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf karena sudah berteriak padamu" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto. "Kau marah padaku?"

Naruto yang tengah asyik menangis hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang"

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir diluar Stasiun, tentunya masih dengan tatapan para pengunjung disana.

Disinilah mereka, didalam mobil berwarna hitam legam yang terkesan mewah. Masih dalam perjalanan pulang tanpa ada yang mengawali suatu pembicaraan. Entah mulut mereka tersumpal sesuatu ataukah pita suara mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau tidak ingin bicara padaku?"

"..." geleng Naruto

"Apa.. aku membuat kesalahan?"

"..." gelengnya lagi

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan hal itu berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di kediaman Namikaze.

"Naru-chan? Sasuke juga?" sapa Kushina setelah mereka sampai. Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terkesan muram membuat Kushina khawatir. "Ada apa Naru? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Gelengan kepala pun menjadi jawaban sang anak. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu Sasuke?"

"Entahlah Kushina-san. Mungkin Naruto sedang lelah" #korban_anak_lebay XD

"Oh ya. Apa kau sudah makan? Biar aku buatkan makanan ya"

"Terima kasih Kushina-san, tapi aku harus kembali ke Kantor sekarang karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk"

"Hmm pasti melelahkan ya, anak muda sepertimu sudah harus mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu. Apalagi dengan sikap Naruto"

"Anda salah. Justru karena Naruto lah aku bisa bertahan di perusahaan itu"

"Hmm?"

"Berkat Naruto hari-hariku sama sekali tidak membosankan. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, rasanya tenagaku pulih kembali. Aku seperti menemukan 'matahari'ku sendiri"

Kushina hanya bisa meneteskan air mata saking terharu dengan calon menantunya itu. Sedangkan Author pingsan seketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang amat sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat jarang terucap #lebay (-_-)"

"Aku benar-benar tidak salah memilihmu jadi menantuku" ucap Kushina sedeng

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa menjadi menantumu nantinya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kushina-san"

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun"

Pergilah Sasuke dengan mobil hitamnya.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Suasana ruang kelas yang terkesan hampir sunyi karena telah ditinggalkan para penghuninya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Masih terlihat beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir di koridor sekolah ataupun sebagian kecil siswa yang masih berada didalam kelas untuk membereskan peralatannya.

"Kau belum pulang Nar?" tanya Kiba

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih membereskan barang-barangku"

"Apa mau kutunggu"

"Tidak perlu, kau duluan saja Kib. Lagipula aku nanti harus mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli barang pesanan Kaa-san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya"

"Oke"

Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan belajarnya, keluarlah Naruto dari kelas dan segera meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah supermarket yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sesampainya di supermarket, ia langsung mengambil satu keranjang belanjaan untuk menaruh barang-barangnya nanti. Matanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri mencari barang yang ia cari.

"Semua barang pesanan Kaa-san sudah aku dapatkan, sekarang hanya tinggal mencari Ramenku. Kira-kira dimana ya?"

Melihat sekeliling, mencari sebuah cup yang berisi ramen instan. Matanya kini mengarah kesebuah sudut supermarket. Benar sekali, ramen yang sedang ia cari terpajang cantik disana. Dengan lincah tangannya mulai mengambil satu per satu ramen yang ada disana.

"Naruto?"

Matanya berpindah tempat mencari suara yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Anko-san?"

"Ternyata benar kau ya"

"Sedang apa Anda disini? Apa Anko-san tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Hari ini aku libur karena sedikit kurang enak badan"

"Lalu kenapa Anda keluar? Bukankah sebaiknya Anda istirahat?"

"Apa boleh buat, aku hidup sendiri disini jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa kusuruh keluar mencari makanan. Lagipula tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari sini"

"Apa Anko-san akan makan ramen itu?" dilihatnya beberapa cup ramen yang ada di keranjang belanjaan Anko.

"Begitulah. Karena kondisiku seperti ini, lagipula aku tidak begitu pandai memasak"

"Ramen memang enak dan mudah membuatnya, tapi itu bukan makanan yang sesuai untuk orang sakit. Jadi biar aku saja yang memasak untuk Anko-san"

"Eh? Kau ingin memasak untukku? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Aku sering membantu Kaa-san di dapur, jadi aku sedikit tau tentang masakan"

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak pa-pa. Aku akan mengabari Kaa-san kalau aku akan pulang terlambat. Anda bilang tempat tinggal Anko-san tidak jauh dari sini kan"

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Anko-san tinggal disini" ucap Naruto setelah mereka sampai di tempat tinggal Anko.

"Benar. Maaf ya karena tempatnya sempit"

"Tidak sama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong dimana dapurnya?"

"Kau lurus saja. Dapurnya ada disebelah kananmu, tapi apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"Anko-san istrirahat saja, kalau sudah selesai akan kupanggil nanti"

"Baiklah. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, panggil saja aku"

"Hai'..."

Tangan kecilnya perlahan mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dan memotongnya sesuai ukuran. Suara pisau dan talenan yang saling beradu menjadi alunan merdu. Tak butuh waktu lama, makanan siap untuk dihidangkan di meja makan.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Aku juga memasak bubur untuk Anda"

Anko mulai mengambil makanan dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. "Waaah.. kau benar-benar pandai memasak, ini sangat enak"

"Sungguh? Syukurlah"

"Ha~ah Sasuke-sama beruntung sekali bisa makan masakanmu setiap hari"

"Tidak, aku belum pernah memasak untuk orang lain"

"Jadi aku yang pertama? Waah aku benar-benar beruntung"

"Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku dari tadi. Apa Sasuke-nii tidak menggaji Anda dengan benar hingga membuat anda tinggal disini? Jika benar begitu, aku bisa bicara dengannya nanti"

"Sasuke-sama menggajiku dengan sangat layak kok, jadi jangan khawatir"

"Lalu kenapa Anda memilih tinggal disini?"

"Karena penghasilan kedua orang tuaku tidak menentu dan aku masih punya saudara yang harus kuhidupi, maka aku berusaha sehemat mungkin. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah karena aku tidak ingin membebani mereka"

"Apa aku.. juga hanya menjadi beban baginya"

"Beban? Apa yang kau bicarakan Naru?"

"Apa yang dibicarakan orang itu benar?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan"

"Saat aku ke kantor Sasuke-nii beberapa hari lalu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke-nii dengan seseorang. Orang itu bilang kalau aku ini hanya bisa membuat Sasuke-nii repot"

"Lalu apa yang Sasuke-sama katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karena sebelum aku mendengar jawaban Sasuke-nii, Tou-san sudah memanggilku"

"Itukah yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai kau berlari keluar kantor saat itu"

"Hmm" angguk Naruto

"Setelah hari itu apa kau pernah bertanya langsung pada Sasuke-sama kalau dia terbebani olehmu?"

"Tidak. Semenjak hari itu aku selalu menghindarinya"

"Jadi itu yang membuat Sasuke-sama terlihat buruk"

"Nani?"

"Yah, setelah kejadian itu keadaan Sasuke-sama terlihat sangat buruk. Ia bahkan lebih mirip orang mati"

"Sasuke-nii pasti sangat lelah mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu, tapi ia masih sempat mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah meski aku tidak memintanya. Ia selalu meluangkan waktu untukku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebaninya. Apa dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, aku sudah menambah bebannya lagi?"

"Walaupun Sasuke-sama adalah orang yang dingin, tapi pasti ia sedang mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang"

"Dingin?"

"Ya. Kau tau, Aku sudah bekerja cukup lama di perusahaan itu. Pertama kali aku bertemu Sasuke-sama ia masih anak-anak. Sasuke-sama sudah dididik dengan keras sejak kecil agar bisa menjalankan bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Saat aku melihatnya ia benar-benar anak yang tanpa kata dan ekspresi, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, kepribadiannya juga cukup buruk, bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau dia manusia. Beberapa tahun terlewat tanpa ada perubahan. Tapi entah kenapa sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Pada suatu hari aku melihat ia membalas semua sapaan orang disana, walaupun masih tanpa ekspresi tapi aku tau jika ada yang berubah. Kemudian Sasuke-sama menjadi orang yang sedikit lebih lembut. Meski ia masih tidak mau bicara dengan orang lain. Sejak hari itu aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya bisa berubah seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah jawaban"

"Jawaban?"

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali ke perusahaan itu?"

"Ya, saat itu juga aku bertemu Anko-san. Tapi apa hubungannya?"

"Saat itulah aku menyadarinya. Yang selama ini membuat sikap Sasuke-sama berubah adalah kau Naruto"

"A-Aku?"

"Ia terlihat seperti 'manusia' waktu itu. Caranya memandangmu, caranya berbicara padamu. Pertamanya aku sangat kaget melihat Sasuke-sama bisa bicara panjang begitu, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti satu hal"

"Apa itu?"

"Sasuke-sama bisa benar-benar menjadi 'manusia' hanya saat ia bersamamu, dan semua itu membuktikan bahwa kaulah alasan ia bisa berubah menjadi 'manusia'. Menurutku Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk Sasuke-sama, jadi aku yakin ia tidak mungkin berpikir kalau kau adalah sebuah beban.

"Menurutmu begitu? Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan Anko-san?"

"Temui dia dan bicara padanya. Pastikan apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke-sama pikirkan tentangmu, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu lagi"

"Hai' Arigatou Anko-san"

"Doitashimashite Naru-chan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou Sasuke-sama"

"Hn"

"Anda terlihat semakin buruk saja. Apa belum ada kabar dari Naru-chan? Pasti melelahkan ya harus menghadapi sikapnya yang masih seperti anak-anak itu" seringai Anko lebar

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa! Jadi jaga ucapanmu!"

"Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah sikapnya yang seperti itu hanya akan menjadi beban saja"

"DIAMLAH! Bagiku Naruto adalah segalanya, ia adalah duniaku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia adalah beban. Jadi jika sekali lagi aku dengar kau mengatakan sesuatu yang butuk tentangnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan..."

"Katakan padanya"

"Hn?"

"Semua yang kau ucapkan padaku, katakan padanya. Karena mungkin saat ini, itulah hal yang diperlukan Naruto"

"Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Entahlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, hari kami ingin pergi karaoke apa kau mau ikut?" tanya gadis berambut pink

"Karaoke?"

"Benar. Kau ikut saja, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama kan" sahut Kiba

"Kau benar. Kurasa aku akan ikut kalian"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan sepulang sekolah nanti kita berkumpul di depan gerbang"

 **.**

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua penghuni kelas bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Dapat dilihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut blonde tengah menunggu teman-temannya di depan gerbang, karena mereka tidak keluar kelas bersama.

"Kenapa mereka belum keluar?" pikiran Naruto kini mulai melayang memikirkan hal yang tengah mengganggu otaknya. _Apa sebaiknya hari ini aku minta maaf pada Sasuke-nii atas sikapku, dan menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji untuk ikut karaoke dengan mereka,_ _Ha~ah_

 **SHEEEETTT CKIIIIITTTT**

Kedatangan sebuah mobil yang mengerem dengan brutal di depan gerbang membuat para siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya ingin pulang jadi syok seketika. Dari dalam mobil keluar seorang pemuda dengan rambut dan mata hitam kelam, kulit pucatnya menambah kesan misterius. Tentunya para Readers bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Sasuke-nii?"

Dengan spontan ia menarik tangan Naruto sedikit kasar. "Ikut aku"

"Eh, ti-tidak bisa"

"Kau tidak menjawab telponku juga tidak membalas sms-ku. Bahkan saat aku ingin mengantarmu ke sekolah, kau sudah berangkat duluan. Dan sekarang kau tidak bisa ikut denganku! Apa kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku?"

"Ma-Maaf, tapi Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku"

"Kalau begitu batalkan!" tekan Sasuke

"Tidak bisa!"

"Harus bisa! Karena aku yang memintanya! Aku bahkan membatalkan rapatku agar bisa menemuimu"

"Kenapa melakukan itu"

"Aku ingin menemuimu. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku, sebenarnya apa yang salah? aku tidak mengerti"

"Kembalilah ke kantor dan ikut rapatnya. Mereka pasti merasa sangat kecewa"

Sasuke sedikit emosi mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenal mereka, tapi kau takut kalau mereka akan kecewa? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke-nii salah paham"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka! Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, apa itu juga salah!" wajah Sasuke yang tadi terlihat marah, kini menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

"Hey.. Naruto" panggil Kiba tentu dengan temannya yang lain. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang"

"Ak..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi hari ini Naruto sudah ada janji denganku. Jadi aku mohon pengertian kalian" ditariknya tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tung-Tunggu... Sasuke-nii"

Secepat kilat mobil itu kini telah meninggalkan sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang masih bercengo-ria.

"Apa yang Sasuke-nii lakukan!"

"Kau punya waktu untuk karaoke bersama mereka, tapi kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bicara denganku? Apa sedikitpun kau tidak memikirkanku"

"Tidak begitu"

 **Ring... Ring... Ring...  
** (anggap aja nada dering)

Suara nada dering Handphone *yang diketahui milik Naruto* menggema dalam mobil. "Halo... aku mengerti... baik akan aku usahakan... anda tenang saja"

"Siapa" tanya Sasuke tidak suka

"Anko-san"

"Untuk apa ia menghubungimu"

"Karena handphone Sasuke-nii tidak aktif jadinya ia menelponku. Anko-san bilang rapat itu sangat penting jadi Sasuke-nii harus hadir"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengan rapat itu! Kau juga tidak usah mendengarkan ucapan wanita itu"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke-nii kesana"

"Che, sebenarnya kau lebih peduli pada mereka atau aku!"

"Aku peduli pada Sasuke-nii, jadi hadirilah rapat itu"

"Walaupun kau memaksaku, aku tetap tidak akan menghadiri rapat itu!

"Jika Sasuke-nii mau menghadiri rapat itu, Aku akan menuruti apapun yang Sasuke-nii inginkan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua yang Sasuke-nii minta, aku akan menurutinya"

" Apapun? Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jika itu maumu"

Tak lama Sasuke menelpon sekretarisnya untuk tidak membatalkan rapat. Auhor: atasan yang plin-plan #plaaak. Tibalah mereka di perusaan milik Uchiha. Mangekyo Inc.

"Naru-chan. Syukurlah kau bisa membawa Sasuke-sama kemari" sapa Anko sumringah karena melihat atasannya datang bersama Naruto. "Mohon untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi Sasuke-sama"

"Aku melakukannya karena Naruto yang memintaku!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-nii. Anda sudah sembuh Anko-san?"

"Berkat masakanmu aku jadi sembuh Naruto"

"Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan"

"Apa maksudmu dengan masakan Naruto?"

"Kemarin saat aku sakit, Naruto memasak makanan untukku. Dia bahkan membuatkanku bubur. Benar-benar manis kan. Apalagi masakannya sangat enak lho Sasuke-sama" senyum Anko penuh kemenangan.

"Kau..! Mulai hari ini gajimu kupotong!"

"WHAT?! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba... Naru-chan tolong aku" rengek Anko

"Kenapa Sasuke-nii jahat sekali pada Anko-san!"

 _WHAT? Dia bilang JAHAT, dia benar-benar berkata JAHAT? Padaku? Oh ayolah, Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah wanita itu lakukan pada Narutoku! Awas kau Anko!_ "Che. Kita pergi sekarang Naruto"

"Sasuke-nii!"

"Aku tidak akan memotong gajinya, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. Ayo"

"Hai'. Jaa Anko-san"

Anko pun melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. _Hampir saja!_ pikirnya.

Sesampainya mereka dirungan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun asal aku ikut rapat ini kan?"

"Ya"

"Karena rapat baru dimulai beberapa menit lagi, untuk yang Pertama, Aku ingin kau menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiranmu"

"Ah.. ano.. eto.. soal itu.. Apa aku ini sebuah beban bagi Sasuke-nii?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Siapa yang bilang Naru adalah beban?"

"Saat aku kemari beberapa waktu lalu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan seseorang"

Sasuke mulai mengingat-ingat kemabali hari disaat Naruto datang ke kantornya. "Jadi yang mengganggu pikiranmu adalah ucapan Suigetsu waktu itu ya" ucapnya lembut. _Jadi semua ini gara-gara Suigetsu. Akan kuberi pelajaran dia nanti!_

"Apa sikapku benar-benar merepotkan?"

"Ya, kau memang merepotkan"

 _Jadi benar aku hanyalah beban untuk Sasuke-nii_. "Ma-Maaf"

"Tapi jika Naru tidak ada disampingku, justru akulah yang akan kerepotan"

"Nani?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir Naru sebagai beban. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku menjalani hidupku layaknya orang mati. Tanpa ada jiwa, aku hanyalah tubuh yang tidak berisi. Tapi sejak bertemu Naru aku seperti hidup kembali, aku merasa telah menemukan jiwaku yang hilang. Seperti tanaman yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa matahari. Akupun juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa 'Matahari'ku. Jika sebuah tanaman akan mati tanpa adanya sinar matahari, aku juga akan hancur tanpa adanya senyumanmu. Karena itu keberadaanmu bukanlah sebuah beban.

"Hiks.. Gomen.. Gomenasai Sasuke-nii"

"Naru tidak perlu meminta maaf, yang terpenting kau sudah mengerti sebesar apa rasa sukaku padamu. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap dirimu beban. Mengerti?"

"Hmm" sahutnya sambil menahan tangis.

Sementara mereka masih saling memandang satu sama lain, saat ini dan detik ini juga Author kita tengah pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di depan laptop. Tidak kuat melihat keajaiban seorang Uchiha yang dapat mengucapkan hal-hal manis bahkan kata-kata yang sangat amat panjang. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang Narutolah keajaibannya. Oh dunia sepertinya sudah hampir kiamat.

"Nah, sudah waktunya untuk rapat. Ayo pergi"

"Eh? Aku juga ikut?"

"Tentu kau harus ikut denganku"

Masuklah mereka berdua kedalam ruang rapat. Di dalamnya sudah berkumpul beberapa orang penting yang akan melaksanakan rapat tersebut. Bisa dibilang Mengekyo Inc. adalah salah satu perusahaan yang berkembang pesat, tentunya banyak orang yang ingin menginvestasikan saham mereka.

"Selamat Datang Uchiha-san"

"Hn" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan. "Kemarilah Naruto"

Semua pasang mata disana mengarah kepada Naruto. "Uhm.. sebaiknya aku menunggu diluar saja Sasuke-nii"

"Kemari sekarang juga NA-RU-TO!"

"Ugh" dengan langkah ragu Naruto mendekati kursi dimana Sasuke duduk.

"Duduk disini" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk *ehem* –pahanya–

"Eh!? Ti-Tidak perlu, aku bisa berdiri disini" wajah Naruto memerah.

"Rapat ini mungkin akan sedikit lama, jadi duduklah"

"Ka-Kalau begitu Ak-Aku akan mengambil kursi lain saja"

"Kubilang duduk disini sekarang Naruto! Lagipula tidak ada yang merasa keberatan kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada semua penghuni disana.

"Sa-Sama sekali tidak Uchiha-san"

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Naru, jadi DUDUK! DISINI! SEKARANG! JUGA!"

"Ba-baik" masih dengan setengah hati Naruto menuruti permintaan –perintah– Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, anak ini adalah Namikaze Naruto dan ia adalah tunanganku. Oh ya, satu lagi. Nah Naruto sebelum aku mulai rapat ini, beri aku sebuah ciuman"

WHAT THE HELL?! Yah kalian tidak salah dengar, baru saja si Uchiha bungsu meminta sebuah 'CIUMAN' dari Naruto kita. Para penghuni disana tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah sang Uchiha, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena mereka tidak mungkin melawannya kan. Jika mereka melakukan itu, sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Sasuke-nii!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan menuruti semua keinginanku. Sekarang aku meminta sebuah ciuman"

"Tapi kan ti-tidak harus disini"

"Apa kau tidak mencerna kata-kataku? Kubilang SE-KA-RANG! Atau kau lebih suka jika aku membatalkan rapat ini"

"Ha~ah" Sungguh, keinginan Uchiha satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari. Naruto mau tidak mau harus melakukannya. Matanya kini tertutup rapat, bibir mungilnya mulai mendekat ke wajah Sasuke. Tanpa berniat membuka mata bibir itu kini telah menempel sempurna di bibir Sasuke, hanya menempel, tapi tetap saja itu sebuah ciuman kan. Tanpa bermaksud berlama-lama, Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar sudah merah padam. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai puas.

"Anak pintar"

Tanpa mempedulikan sekumpulan orang yang ber-blushing ria karena baru saja mendapat 'tontonan gratis' yang ada dihadapan mereka, Sasuke memulai rapat yang sedikit tertunda. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia ingin mati saja rasanya saking malu. Setelah hampir satu jam, rapat itupun akhirnya akan berakhir.

"Sebelum aku menutup rapat ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Dengar dan ingat ini baik-baik! Siapapun yang berani mengganggu tunanganku ataupun mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya, maka sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan pencipta kalian. PAHAM!"

"Ha-Hai'.. Ka-Kami paham Uchiha-san" jawab mereka lantang meskipun sedikit gemetaran.

"Bagus. Kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini"

"Kami permisi" buru-buru mereka meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Dapat Sasuke rasakan sebuah tangan kecil yang mulai melingkar di lehernya. "Sasuke-nii tidak perlu sampai mengatakan hal itu"

"Aku memberi mereka peringatan agar tidak berani menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Jadi kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku"

"Sejak aku masuk SMP Kenapa Sasuke-nii tidak mengizinkanku berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri?"

"Kau tau kalau aku sibuk bekerja kan, karena kesibukanku aku jadi sulit bertemu denganmu. Jadi sesingkat apapun waktunya, jika aku bisa bersama Naru, pasti akan aku lakukan. Karena hanya pada saat itulah aku ada waktu untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Sasuke-nii memikirkanku sampai seperti itu?"

"Hn". _Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan alasanku yang sebenarnya kan. Kalau diluar sana begitu banyak manusia nista yang ingin menyetuh tubuh mungilnya itu. Akh memikirkannya saja membuatku naik darah._

"Akhir-akhir ini penumpang kereta juga sangat banyak, saking sesaknya sampai-sampai aku merasa seluruh tubuhku seperti disentuh"

 _Disentuh? Tubuhnya? Oh Shit! Dasar Manusia nista Brengsek! Siapa yang berani menyentuh Naru-ku. Kami-sama, sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun_. "Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang kau dilarang naik kereta, atau bus, atau apapun itu! Kau mengerti!"

"Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Ini permintaan sekaligus perintah! Kau paham!" tegas Sasuke dengan aura membunuh disekitarnya, membuat Naruto hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Hai'..."

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat rapi dengan meja dan kursi serta rak buku yang terpajang sempurna. Menampakkan dua sosok pemuda yang satu duduk di kursi kerjanya dan yang lain duduk di sofa. Tak lama suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok..**

Masuklah seorang pegawai kedalam ruangan. "Permisi Sasuke-sama, ada kiriman untuk Anda" ucap sang pegawai sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Hn"

Sang pegawaipun lekas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di sofa.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka bungkusan tersebut, didalamnya terdapat secarik kertas dan sebuah box. Diambilnya kertas itu dan mulai ia baca.

 **...**

 _ **To: Sasuke-nii**_

 _ **Konichiwa Sasuke-nii, karena sepertinya kemarin Sasuke-nii masih terlihat marah, jadi hari ini aku membuatkanmu bekal untuk makan siang. Mungkin tidak begitu enak, tapi semoga Sasuke-nii menyukainya. Sasuke-nii suki desu ^^**_

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 **...**

Blushh. Wajah Sasuke memerah saat itu juga.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, ia pun sedikit terkejut. "Apa itu dari tunanganmu?" ia mendekati sang Uchiha untuk melihat apa isinya. "Wah bekal makanan. Keihatannya enak, biarkan aku mencobanya" tangannya hampir saja mengambil bekal itu sebelum...

 **PLAAAK**

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu Suigetsu! Bekal ini khusus dibuat untukku! Kau tidak ingin diberi 'pelajaran lagi kan" deathglare Sasuke

 **GLEEKK**

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memukulkukan. Ha~ah, andai saja Naruto itu tunanganku"

 **SYUUUTT**

 **JLEEEBB**

Satu pulpen tepat mengarah kesamping Suigetsu dan dengan eloknya menancap di dinding #POOR_Pulpen

 **GLEEEK**

"Ha-Haa.. Ak-Aku kan hanya bercanda"

Dan begitulah saat-saat makan siang di ruangan Uchiha bungsu hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa hari ini Uchiha-san akan menjemputmu?" tanya anak bertato segitiga terbalik

"Sepertinya begitu Kib"

Saat mereka berdua telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Telah terparkir dengan sempurna mobil hitam legam disana. "Ah itu dia"

"Kalau begitu akun pulang dulu ya Nar. Jaa..."

"Jaa Kiba"

Segera saja Naruto masuk kedalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Naru"

"Ya?"

 **CUP**

Loading.

Loading..

Loading...

Conect

"HUWAAA... Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"Tidak tahan? Ba-Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat"

"Memangnya kenapa, ku kan tunanganku. Lagipula kacanya kan hitam, jadi tidak mungkin terlihat"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja Sasuke-nii mengagetkanku"

"Aku merasa sangat senang. Bekalmu sungguh enak, aku tidak menyangka kau pandai memasak"

"Benarkah? Ha~ah Yokatta. Kupikir Sasuke-nii tidak akan menyukainya"

"Mana mungkin. Apapun itu jika darimu pasti aku akan menyukainya, karena itu jika Naru tidak keberatan apa boleh aku memintamu untuk membuatkanku bekal setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Asal Sasuke-nii menyukainya"

"Arigatou. Boleh aku menciummu lagi"

"Eh?! Ano... Ka-Kalau disini..."

"Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu"

"Nani?"

"Karena sampai rumah –Kediaman Namikaze– nanti, aku akan menciummu sampai aku puas" senyum Sasuke penuh makna.

"EH! Tu-Tunggu... SASUKE-NII!"

Mobil itu kini melaju meninggalkan sekolah dengan background bunga disekelilingnya. #POOR_Naruto

 **The End**

* * *

Genki desuka Minna (0)/

Kali ini ane update fic baru, bisa dibilang kelanjutan Only You #1 masih dengan character yang sama, tapi semoga ceritanya nggak bikin kalian bosen. Bagi yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, atau pujian _#plaaak_ bisa langsung Reviews yak.

Ane tunggu dah pokoknya XD


End file.
